


So Close

by pocmarvelworks



Category: MCU, Marvel
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:58:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocmarvelworks/pseuds/pocmarvelworks
Summary: Loki and the reader have their first dance





	So Close

You and Loki had been married for at least fifteen minutes. You both were on your way to the reception, along with hundreds of your guests.

If you had told Loki that he would be marrying a Midgardian girl on Earth, with almost two hundred of the people he tried to kill, he would’ve laughed in your face and called you a fool. But, here he is. Here he’s standing outside of the limo, staring into space, lost in his own thoughts.

You were so beautiful, with a full head of curly hair and beautiful brown skin; Loki thought you were a goddess. You continued to amaze him, and he knew that the first time you’d both had kissed, he was going to marry you, one way or the other.

Odin wasn’t pleased of course. Loki, adopted or not, is a prince after all. It’s sincerely frowned upon when a royal is seen courting people that aren’t royalty, or at least a noble person. It disappointed him, even more, when he found out you were a “lowlife form of Earth”.

Of course, Loki didn’t care about his opinion. He didn’t care about Thor’s either, but Thor was more understanding since he was dating a Midgardian, as well. You cared for him. You were there when he had nightmares, or when he got upset and couldn’t calm down.You were there when he was sad, and you were definitely there when he was happy. You kept him happy, you amazed him, you intoxicated him, you loved him. And he sure a shell loved you.

“Hey, handsome.” You peek your head out from the limo, looking up at Loki’s blank face. He looked down upon hearing your pet name for him, an eyebrow raised. “You coming? I need my husband in order to have the first dance.”

“Of course, love.”

~~~

The reception was lit with beautiful lights. Streams of white hang from the ceiling, green accents and decorations adorned every table, utensil, and wall. Everyone sat in their assigned seats, facing the deejay who was introducing your wedding party. Loki’s hand was clasped tightly in yours, his thumb absentmindedly running over the back of your hand.

“Please stand as I introduce the guests of honor!” Everyone stands to their feet as a roar of cheers and claps erupt from behind the door.

“You ready?” You ask, looking up at your demi-god husband.

“I’ve never been more ready for anything in my life.” He kissed your cheek, looking down lovingly at you.

“It is my prestige honor to introduce you, for the first time in history, Loki and Y/N Laufeyson!” The doors open, showcasing you to all of your guests and the reception staff. You and Loki walk in sync, unmovable smiles on your faces. Both of you raise your hands, a squeal escaping your lips, and a smirk on Loki’s. Suddenly, he rips his hands from yours and picks you up in a swift motion. You scream, clinging to his arms in surprise. You’d be self-conscious about crushing him, due to the large ball gown you’re wearing, but this is Loki…Nothing phases this man.

Loki carries you all the way to the center of the room, a large smile on his face as he sets you on the floor. He takes your face in his massive hands and kisses you with all his power. More cheers are heard causing his to smile. You kiss him back and smile against his lips, holding onto his biceps to steady yourself.

He pulls away with a small smile, before signaling the deejay to start the song you’d both chose to dance to. You’d both had decided on So Close, by Jon McLaughlin, a song that had described not only your love but your feelings and desire for each other. It was perfect.

As the music started, Loki swiftly grabbed your hand and pulled you closer to him by your waist. You put your free hand on his shoulder and you both began to sway softly to the music. You laid your head on Loki’s chest, listening to it speeds up as you both danced swiftly across the floor. Loki closed his eyes, just like you, and got lost in the moment. He thought about all of the things you’ve gone through, everything you’ve done to get to this point. Your love was rare and special. That was the best kind.

The music slowly began to speed up, causing you to look him in the eye, and smile softly at him. The instrumental part begins, and he begins to spin you all over the floor until it slows again.

He sways you for a few seconds before picking you up and spinning you before setting you back down as the song comes to a close. With one last turn, the song ends with him dipping you and planting a soft yet passionate kiss on your lips.


End file.
